


Kitty to meet you!

by reginangoh



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill as a kitten, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 04:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reginangoh/pseuds/reginangoh
Summary: Bill curl up in a tight ball as he tries to stay warm, he finally escape his rotting dimension only to end up on earth as a kitten. He used up too much energy escaping so he is stuck like this for awhile and doesn't help that it is pouring rain right now, all he can do is to hide in a turned over cardboard box to try and stay dry and hope he doesn't get sick in this weak body.





	Kitty to meet you!

Bill curl up in a tight ball as he tries to stay warm, he finally escape his rotting dimension only to end up on earth as a kitten. He used up too much energy escaping so he is stuck like this for awhile and doesn't help that it is pouring rain right now, all he can do is to hide in a turned over cardboard box to try and stay dry and hope he doesn't get sick in this weak body.

______________________________________________________________________

Stanford Pines was on his way home in the rain after buying more food when he heard a soft sneeze from the alleyway, he doesn't want to be in the rain any longer but his curiosity got the better of him, it could be a creature he might have never seen before! With that in mind he entered the alleyway. "Hello? Is anyone there?" He called out as he look at the empty alleyway. "I'm not going to hurt you."

He turn to where he heard another sneeze and shift his groceries so he won't drop anything as he switch his umbrella to his other hand so he can turn the cardboard box around. "Oh dear..." He whispered softly when he saw a tiny kitten shaking from the cold. "You poor thing." He gently pick the kitten up and hold him close as he rush back home.

Once he is home he drop his umbrella at the front door and place his groceries on the coffee table on his rush to the bathroom. He block the sink before filling it up with warm water and gently lower the kitten into it.

The kitten his right eye to show that it is a beautiful gold colour and mew weakly as Stanford warm him up. "Hey sweetie, don't worry I'll have you warm up in no time." He smiled softly as he scopes up a handful of water and gently pour it onto the kitten.

Bill look up at the human and sneezed again, dammit! He's sick! It'll take longer for him to get enough energy to turn back to normal!

Stanford chuckle softly as he gently stroke the kitten's soft yellow fur and get some soap to wash the kitten. "I'll buy soap that is specially for kittens tomorrow but for now this would have to do." He explained to the kitten as he wash him and frowned when he saw that he is missing his left eye. He drain the water and gently wash off the soap before wrapping the kitten in a towel.

He place the kitten down on the bed when he finished drying him so he can examine the kitten. His head and body is yellow with a tuff of fur under his head that is shaped in a bowtie, his legs is covered in pure black fur and his tail is yellow with black fur at the end. "You're a beautiful kitten, why would anyone throw you away?" He asked softly as he gently stroke his head, receiving a soft purr from the kitten.

"You'll need a name...how about Henry? Yes, Henry will work." He gently kiss his head. "I'll take good care of you from now on Henry."

______________________________________________________________________

It has been months since Henry came into his life, he grows stronger and bigger with each passing day and even though he is a mischievous little troublemaker Stanford can't help but love his little furball with all his heart. Henry is currently curled up on his lap as he write down everything he has discovered that day. He thinks it's sweet that Henry loves being close to him all the time even if he can get in the way of his work sometimes.

Bill, now named Henry, is busy using what little magic he has to weave protection around his human. He is annoyed that he loves going after dangerous creatures but he can respect his desire for knowledge so instead of stopping him he used what magic he managed to recover. It will do him no good if Stanford died on his journey for knowledge when he still needs him to take care of him.

He looks up at Stanford when he heard him yawn and gently headbutt his stomach before meowing loudly, his human has to rest! He will not tolerate his long late nights and naps at the table! He'll sleep in his bed or else he will make it impossible for him to do anything!

Stanford cover his mouth as he yawn again while gently patting Henry's head. "Just a few more minutes."

Bill is not pleased with it, he jumped onto the table and sit right in the middle of the book as he wrap his tail around his body while looking as angry as a small kitten can. He is bigger than when he was first picked up but he is still small and can still fit in one of Stanford's hand.

Stanford sigh softly as he pat Henry's head. "Okay, I'll go to sleep now." He gently pick Henry up and carrying him to his bed. He gently place Henry on the corner of his pillow before laying down while taking off his glasses. "I'll have to go to back to the forest again tomorrow to get some simples but it shouldn't take more than an hour..." He said softly before closing his eyes and fall asleep.

______________________________________________________________________

Bill dig his claws into the wood under him as he stare out of the window, waiting for Stanford to exit the forest but even after an hour it still hasn't happened. It has been well over an hour since Stanford left and he still hasn't returned. "That's it. I'm going after him." He thought to himself as he open the window and jump out before running towards where he feels the tracking spell he placed on him.

He's eyes widen when he heard Stanford scream and he run as fast as he can in his small body only to come to the scene of Ford trying to fight off a group of fairies who are biting and clawing Ford. Seeing that made bury in rage and he jump at the fairy that is trying to dig out Stanford's eye. "Get. Off. My. HUMAN!" He yelled as he turn into his human form and light everyone around him in fire, but only the fairies are burnt by the fire.

Stanford look down at the flames surrounding his body in awe before turning to face his kitten turned human. His kitten his now a handsome tall male with blonde hair and sun-kissed skin that ends at his elbow to be replaced with pure black skin.

He turn around to face Stanford and grin tiredly to show off sharp teeths. "You're alright...I'm glad...name's...Bill...Cipher..." He said before passing out and turning back to his kitten form.

Stanford rush forward to take Bill into his arms. "Bill Cipher huh?" He whispered softly as he hold him close to his chest. "Thank you." He smiled softly as he carry him back to their home.


End file.
